The Greatest View
by bumranger89
Summary: Baginya tak ada pemandangan yang lebih indah, selain melihat senyum serta tawa bahagia dari orang-orang yang ia cintai. A SiBum 's short story. Casts : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Junsu, Cha Sun Woo (Baro B1A4).. Warn : Shounen-ai, DLDR


**Tittle : The Greatest View**

**Author : bumranger89**

**Casts : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, ****Kim Junsu, Cha Sun Woo (Baro)**

**Pairing : SiBum**

**Leng****th**** : Drabble**

**Genre : Fluff**

**Rated : ****T**

**Warning : Shounen-ai,**** M-Preg, ****OOC, Gaje****, Don't Like? Don't Read Then**

**Disclaimer : SiBum saling memiliki ^o^**

**Summary : ****Senyum serta tawa bahagia dari orang-orang yang kita cintai adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah ada.**

**Note ****:****Inspirasi dari lagu milik Silverchair -****The Greatest View.. err, nyontek judulnya aja ding.. ceritanya mah beda.. xD**

**Hope you'll like it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang menampakkan kedua lesung pipit nya, saat lensa DSLR nya menangkap sebuah objek. Sebuah objek yang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Di sebelah sana, seorang namja manis tertawa lepas bersama sekelompok anak kecil di sekelilingnya. Bermain serta bercengkrama bersama.

Hanya berjarak tak lebih dari 10 meter dari tempat ia duduk, Choi Siwon mempertajam fokus lensanya. Dia tak mau melewatkannya. Setiap gesture serta ekspresi yang namja manis itu lakukan.

Bagaimana kulit seputih salju itu terlihat merona di terpa terik matahari. Bagaimana ketika tangannya mengusap peluh di dahinya, saat rasa lelah mendera-nya. Namun pemandangan itu semakin indah saat sepasang orbs itu menyipit tatkala bibir merahnya menyunggingkan senyum. Senyuman tulus bahagia.

CLICK

Siwon tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Fokusnya terus tertuju pada kamera nya. Sampai..

DUK!

Siwon meringis saat sesuatu menghantam kepalanya. "Aishh.." desisnya mengusap-usap kepalanya. Badannya sedikit menunduk, melihat apa yang baru saja menghantam kepalanya. Memungut benda berdosa itu.

"Ummm.. mian ahjucii. Bica kembalikan bola kami"

Siwon mendongak, dilihatnya seorang bocah kecil yang sedang menunduk sembari memainkan kaki mungkin.

Siwon memainkan bola itu, memutarnya di atas jari telunjuknya "jadi bola ini milikmu adik kecil" tersenyum.

Tapi entah kenapa senyuman malaikat andalan milik Siwon, terlihat seperti seringaian iblis di mata polos bocah kecil itu.

Lihat saja sepasang mata itu sudah tampak memerah, dan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan...

"Huwaaaaaaaa..."

... menangis.

"Ya.. ya.. adik kecil" panik Siwon bangkit dari duduknya. "ssst.. sudah jangan menangis" menyentuh serta mengusap pundak namja kecil itu, bermaksud menenangkan.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Bukannya mereda, tangisannya menjadi semakin keras. Tak ayal membuat namja tinggi itu semakin panik. Siwon meringis, mengangkat kedua tangan nya, "Kumohon adik kecil.. tenanglah"

"Ehem" deheman seseorang membuatnya mendongak.

Namja itu, namja manis yang menjadi objek fotografi nya tadi. Kini berdiri di belakang namja kecil itu, melipat kedua tangan, memasang wajah datarnya. "Sepertinya anda sudah membuat anak murid saya menangis, Tuan"

Siwon hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya menangis". Mau mengelak pun percuma, karena hanya ada dirinya sedari tadi.

"Sstt.. Su-ie kenapa menangis, hn?" Kibum-namja manis itu- berjongkok mengelus rambut namja kecil yang dipanggil Su-ie itu.

"Congcaenim.. cenyum ahjuci itu menyelamkan~" adu bocah bernama lengkap Kim Junsu itu dengan nada merajuk.

"Aku?" Siwon menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Senyumku?" heran dengan alasan yang tak masuk di akal dari bocah kecil itu.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan senyum ahjusi itu? Bukankah dia tampan?"

Siwon tersenyum bangga, secara tidak langsung namja manis bernama Kibum itu memujinya tampan seperti pangeran berkuda putih yang mencari cinta sejati sang Putri Salju. Oke, mungkin yang terakhir-terakhir itu hanya pemikiran hiperbola nya.

Junsu menggeleng, bocah 5 tahun itu memeluk leher Kibum "Cenyum ahjuci itu pelvet"

JEGGER

Senyuman euforia Siwon tak bertahan lama. Matanya melotot horror. Senyum pervert? Senyuman yang selama ini menjadi kebanggaannya, tak sedikit yeoja ataupun namja yang terpikat oleh senyumnya. Dan sekarang, di mata anak berumur 5 tahun, senyum malaikatnya tak lebih terlihat dari senyum mesum.

"Pffft.." Kibum menutup mulutnya, menahan untuk tidak tergelak. Sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Ehemm.." Kibum mengontrol tawanya, lalu melepaskan pelukan namja kecil berpipi chubby itu "Nah, Su-ie sekarang kembali bermain bersama teman-teman ne?" meletakkan bola berwarna hitam putih yang sedari tadi terabaikan itu di tangan mungil Junsu.

"Tenang saja, ahjusi ini tidak akan mengganggumu lagi" lanjutnya mengerlingkan matanya.

Siwon hanya bisa mendengus mendengarnya. Apa dirinya terlihat seperti seorang pedofil?

"Jadi apa yang Tuan lakukan di sini?" tanya Kibum setelah memastikan muridnya kembali bermain. Kedua tangan nya ia lipat di depan dada, dengan tatapan seolah mengintimidasi.

"Well.. Aku hanya sedang menyalurkan hobby fotografi ku" Siwon berujar santai, sembari mengangkat kamera nya, menunjukkannya pada namja yang lebih pendek di depannya itu.

"Di Taman Kanak-kanak?"

"Banyak pemandangan bagus yang bisa ku jadikan objek fotoku" kilah Siwon.

Kibum melirik curiga ke arah kamera Siwon. "Hmm, sepertinya aku harus meminta bayaran dari setiap gambarku yang Tuan ambil" mendapati gambar dirinya yang sedang tengah tersenyum di kamera yang Siwon pegang.

Siwon tergelak, dia tertangkap basah. "Baiklah baiklah" mengambil satu langkah mendekat pada Kibum. "Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan?" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Kibum.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau aku akan menerima tawaranmu, Tuan?" balas Kibum menekankan kata Tuan.

"Cuz you have no reason to deny it". Siwon menyeringai "or I'll make you busy tonight" berbisik seduktif.

"You really know me" Kibum terkekeh. "And that's why I married you" mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon.

"Aku tahu" balas Siwon merangkul pinggang Kibum. "I really miss you, Kibummie"

"I miss you too, Siwonnie"

CUP

Kecupan singkat Kibum berikan di bibir tipis Siwon. Melepas rasa rindu.

"Bagaimana Afrika? Apa kau mendapatkan foto yang bagus?" tanyanya antusias. Pasalnya Kibum ingin sekali ikut Siwon pergi ke benua hitam itu. Tapi karena tak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan suaminya, ia rela di tinggal selama beberapa waktu.

Siwon adalah seorang fotografer. Tak jarang ia harus mengunjungi negara-negara hanya untuk mendapatkan objek yang bagus. Seperti saat ini, ia baru saja kembali dari Afrika, setelah berburu pemandangan alam liar di sana selama 2 minggu.

"Well.. tidak sia-sia aku kesana. Banyak pemandangan eksotis di sana" Siwon memulai ceritanya. "Tapi kurasa pemandangan di Afrika kalah eksotis dibanding dirimu" dan Siwon memulai rayuannya.

"Melihatmu berkeringat dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka setelah mendesahkan namaku, adalah pemandangan paling indah dan eksotis yang pernah ku lihat. Dan aku hanya akan memotretnya dalam otakku saja" lanjutnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Me-mesum" Siwon hanya bisa terkekeh melihat wajah putih Kibum memerah malu.

Tak peduli di mana ia berada sekarang, ia hanya terlalu merindukan namja sudah menjadi belahan hatinya ini. Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya, mencoba menghapus jarak antara dia dan Kibum.

"Umma.. Appa!"

'Damn!' baru saja Siwon akan melumat bibir merah kesayangannya itu, namun niatnya harus ia urungkan saat mendengar suara yang menurutnya mengganggu itu.

Tapi tak berapa lama, wajahnya berubah sumringah, melihat seorang namja kecil yang sedikit mirip dengan Kibum, sudah berdiri diantara nya dan Kibum. Tersenyum menampakkan gigi tupainya.

"Aigoo anak appa. Merindukan appa ne?" di angkatnya tubuh mungil itu, menggelitiknya pelan.

"Hi hi hi.. Sun Woo geli, appa" mendatangkan kikikan dari namja kecil bernama Choi Sun Woo itu. Dan keduannya pun larut dalam gelak tawa, saling melepas rasa rindu.

Tanpa sadar membuat Kibum tersenyum melihatnya. Mengeluarkan kamera saku dari kantongnya. Dan..

Click!

Tersenyum melihat hasil jepretannya.

Baginya tak ada pemandangan yang lebih indah, selain melihat senyum serta tawa bahagia dari orang-orang yang ia cintai.

**END**

A/N : 'Choi' Sun Woo ?.. maksa bener -_- . Ini karena aku pingin banget bikin Baro jadi anaknya SiBum.. xD

Tadinya pingin bikin sesuatu buat SBDL. Tapi ngga sempet.. semoga ini bisa jadi gantinya.

**Regards**

Noenx ^^


End file.
